My Angel
by NAH-CHAN
Summary: Zero é um anjo da guarda cujo sopro de vida se deu com o nascimento de Yuuki, ele a viu crescer e como anjo se apaixonou por ela...Então Zero resolve fazer um pacto com o ser mais abominável em troca de uma chance de ficar dela... Mas isso daria certo?
1. Orfã?

**Prólogo**

Conta à lenda quen**em todos os anjos nascem iguais. Eles nascem com funções diferentes do posto mais alto para o mais baixo da hierarquia celestial. Os anjos têm funções distintas. Alguns não fazem nada além de adorar a seu Senhor. Outros são enviados para entregar recados a criaturas da terra. Alguns são enviados como protetores dos seres que habitam a terra.**

**Os mais importantes são os protetores, conhecidos pelos humanos como anjos da guarda, o nascimento deles se dá com o sopro de vida de um novo ser humano, aos quais são responsáveis por cuidar e zelar até que o fraco sopro de vida se acabe, o que leva a morte desses anjos, cuja única função é zelar por essa vida até o fim.**

**Anjos são seres cercados por mistérios e lendas que relatam em parte verdades inegáveis, mas relatam ao mesmo tempo inverdades amargas como: Anjos não amam.... **

**Cap 1 - Órfã**

Uma criança chorava compulsivamente num dia de chuva, as pessoas passavam sem se importar com a criança ou com seu sofrimento, a única preocupação delas era chegar em casa rapidamente onde poderiam se abrigar daquela tempestade . A criança trajava roupas simples, e em suas mãos havia um medalhão dado por sua mãe ..

FLASH BACK

-Filha... Quero que me espere aqui –Disse uma mulher muito bela, cuja beleza era manchada por lágrimas enquanto abraçava sua filha

-Mamãe, porque você está triste??? Eu fiz alguma coisa errada –Quando a criança perguntou isso sentiu-se ser abraçada mais e mais pela mulher

-Minha querida Yuuki, quero que fique com isso –Disse a mulher retirando do pescoço um medalhão dourado que trazia consigo a foto dela e de seu falecido marido

-Porque está me dando isso mamãe??? Coloca no seu pescoço ...Você vai perder o papai...-Disse Yuuki enxugando as lágrimas que corriam agora mais do rosto da mulher

-Não se preocupe com a mamãe, minha princesinha ...Apenas espere aqui ..-Disse a mulher se distanciando rapidamente da pequena garota no auge dos seus 5 anos, que obedeceu cegamente a mãe, sem duvidar por um instante das palavras dela...

E assim passaram-se 5 dias...Neste quinto e pior dia a fome imperava o corpo da pequena garota que tremia pelo frio, mas mesmo assim não saia do lugar enquanto segurava fortemente o medalhão que sua mãe lhe dera...

FIM DO FLASH BACK

-Mamãe...Por favor venha logo...-Dizia Yuuki tremendo foi quando se curvou para tentar se proteger do frio, foi quando uma sensação de calor surgiu em seu corpo, ela sentiu-se ser abraçada por alguém então com esperança levantou seus pequenos olhos em busca da pessoa que esperava ver, mas não havia ninguém, então seu choro recomeçou , porém a sensação de ser abraçada aumentou mais e mais, e yuuki acabou adormecendo nos braços de alguém que nem ao menos poderia ser visto....

Zero abraçava e cobria o corpo de Yuuki com suas pequenas asas, afinal ele tinha a mesma idade de Yuuki, seu nascimento fora a exatamente 5 anos, e a cena que vira o revoltara, ele viu a mãe de Yuuki abandoná-la e fugir com outro homem, sem nem mesmo olhar para trás, sua protegida era apenas uma criança, e contrariando as ordens de seu criador usou seu calor para protegê-la, ele não devia fazer tal coisa, mas algo em seu ser queria proteger aquela garota mais que qualquer coisa, e assim permaneceu a vendo desmaiar em seus braços esperando que alguém bondoso a salvasse do destino em que fora lançada...

A noite passou e na manhã seguinte a chuva havia cessado, e ao contrário de tudo em volta , estranhamente Yuuki estava seca.... Seu corpo encolhido e deitado na calçada desprotegido das adversidades do mundo real e foi então que uma freira passando pelo local percebeu que uma criança estava ao relento e ao notar que não havia nenhum adulto ao redor se aproximou da criança , que não aparentava ser uma criança de rua, e ao prestar mais atenção notou que a criança apesar da forte tempestade da noite anterior estava intacta...

-"Jesus ... É um milagre.."-Pensou a freira, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelos sussurros que yuuki dizia enquanto estava adormecida

-Mamãe...-Dizia Yuuki baixinho fazendo a freira se sensibilizar a recolhendo em seus braços sem fazer a pequena acordar de seu sono realmente protegido pelos anjos ...um anjo em especial.. Zero...

15 anos depois

Yuuki estava sentada no trem que a levaria para longe do orfanato que fora seu lar durante quinze anos de sua vida, infelizmente nunca fora adotada, ao que parecia ninguém nunca se interessara por uma criança velha... Eles sempre escolhiam os bebês ..

- "É yuuki.. nem sua mãe te quis... Quem poderia te querer???"- Pensava Yuuki desde de seus 10 anos, para ela sua vida sempre fora amaldiçoada, ao que parecia deus havia esquecido dela....

Ao lado dela Zero a observava triste, ele sabia que o coração de Yuuki era repleto de mágoas, ele sempre a observou e permaneceu ao seu lado, havia um sentimento em seu peito que doía e ele passou anos sem entendê-lo, mas há exatamente 5 anos atrás o descobrira da pior forma possível...

FLASH BACK

Yuuki em seus exatos 15 anos voltava da escola para o orfanato, aquele ambiente era caloroso e as freiras eram amorosas com todos os órfãos, mas a lembrança de sua mãe ainda doía em seu peito, e apesar de parecer bobo, ela adquirira o hábito de passar no mesmo lugar em que fora abandonada, naquela manhã fria de outono...

Anoitecia rapidamente naquele dia, e embora Yuuki soubesse dos perigos que poderiam existir, ela ainda não conseguia deixar de passar naquele lugar, porque a esperança de ver novamente sua mãe preenchia de sonhos seu coração...

Ao chegar ao local como de costume não havia ninguém, então ela deu meia volta e seguiu para o orfanato, mas o que ela não sabia era que alguns de seus colegas de classe a haviam seguido...

- Olá..órfãzinha.. Sentiu nossa falta - Dizia um garoto com olhar malicioso

-Eu já disse que não quero namorar com nenhum de vocês- Dizia Yuuki assustada ao ver todos os garotos que rejeitara reunidos e mal encarados a cercando

- Você se acha muito para uma sem teto- Disse outro garoto que enfurecido empurrou Yuuki que se desequilibrou e caiu no chão

-Realmente... Quem você acha que é para me rejeitar???Sua vagabunda!!! -Disse um chutando Yuuki que gritou de dor, mas infelizmente não havia nenhum transeunte ali que pudesse ajudá-la ou chamar a policia, ao que parecia Yuuki estava sozinha...

Zero estava aflito, ele percebia a intenção daqueles garotos... Diversas vezes ele havia sido punido por usar seus poderes além de suas obrigações, mas ele não podia ficar apenas observando, fingindo cuidar de Yuuki, ele queria protegê-la de tudo, queria salvá-la daqueles bárbaros, então ao ver Yuuki ser chutada mais uma vez não agüentou mais... Começou a movimentar suas asas e causar um forte vendaval, e os garotos assustados com o vento sobrenatural saíram dali, deixando Yuuki ferida e jogada pela segunda vez no local onde fora abandonada...

-Porque Deus ???- Chorava Yuuki – O que eu fiz para que você me odeie tanto... –Se perguntava Yuuki

-Ele não te odeia Yuuki..-Dizia Zero sem que pudesse ser ouvido – Ele te ama, assim como eu... Eu te amo Yuuki.. –Disse Zero cobrindo o corpo de Yuuki com suas asas e a beijando ternamente enquanto lágrimas rolavam de seu rosto ...

FIM DO FLASH BACK

Após aquele incidente Zero fora advertido que se usasse novamente seus poderes, iria perder a guarda de Yuuki..E isso zero não poderia suportar ...

De repente o trem parou, e Yuuki recolheu suas malas para se dirigir a sua nova moradia, concedida pelo padre que dirigia o orfanato, ele pagara os três meses de aluguel e lhe dera algum dinheiro para começar sua vida fora do orfanato, ela era muito agradecida ao padre Cross que sempre fora muito bondoso com todos os órfãos, mas em especial com ela ....

Chegando ao local, percebeu se tratar de um apartamento pequeno e simples, mas que trazia a sensação de paz e refúgio... Ela subiu os degraus que a levariam a seu novo lar, mas ao chegar ao andar se deparou com um filhote de gato que dormia na porta de seu apartamento, como o prédio era velho e sem monitoria, ela percebeu que o pequeno animal andara sem rumo e encontrara descanso ali...

-Pobrezinho.. Você foi abandonado também ???- Disse Yuuki para o filhote com um amargo sorriso – Não se preocupe... Você acaba de ganhar um lar...-Disse ela pegando o animal nos braços e o levando consigo para seu novo lar...

Zero observava Yuuki desfazer as malas. Por sorte o padre Cross fora generoso o bastante para mobiliar o apartamento, que embora modesto...Tinha tudo que era necessário para que houvesse o mínimo de conforto....

-Yuuki.... queria tanto que você pudesse me ouvir...-Dizia Zero que foi surpreendido com o pequeno animal que o observava atentamente após despertar de seu sono

-O que está olhando tingles??? –Perguntou Yuuki curiosa ao animal que não desviou o olhar

-Pare de olhar bichano ... –Disse Zero se afastando do felino, que o seguia para os lugares em que ele se dirigia, quando Zero resolveu parar o gatinho o olhou com tenacidade, curvou seu pequeno corpo e pulou na direção das asas de Zero, batendo seu corpo com a parede, arrancando gargalhadas de Yuuki...

- O que deu em você tingles??? – Disse Yuuki pegando o gatinho nos braços e deitando na cama ...- Que gatinho mais doido fui arranjar...

- Não acredito que esse gato me confundiu como uma ave...- Disse Zero meio revoltado, mas feliz em ver sua protegida finalmente sorrir após o dia em que abandonara seu primeiro lar...

Gente..Sei que estou lotada de fics pra postar, mas se a idéia for embora...Me sinto péssima!!! Espero que acompanhem esse novo trabalho e deixem seus comentários..Pois preciso deles pra continuar escrevendo...BJS


	2. Punição

Cap 2- punição

Na manhã seguinte Yuuki começou sua busca por emprego, mas ao que parecia essa busca estava cada vez mais difícil... Ninguém aprovava sua ficha por ela ter convivido num orfanato...

-Que pessoas injustas...- Sussurrou Yuuki sentada num banco de uma praça enquanto tomava uma garrafa de água, com os classificados em suas mãos...

Quase todos os empregos oferecidos negaram o currículo de Yuuki, e sua esperança pouco a pouco se esvaia....

-Yuuki...Não desista!!!! Vamos levante ...-Sussurrou Zero no ouvido de Yuuki, isso desde criança parecia animá-la, ao que parecia mesmo não o vendo ...Ela podia de alguma forma senti-lo...

-Quer saber ...Não vou desistir!!!- Disse Yuuki levantando por fim com um sorriso enquanto seguia para a última opção do dia...

Yuuki olhou para a loja de roupas com determinação, e adentrou sendo seguida por Zero, que sussurrava palavras de confiança em seus ouvidos ...

-Boa tarde senhorita –Disse uma moça bonita, mas vestida com roupas estranhas...

-Boa tarde –Disse Yuuki enquanto sorria – Gostaria de falar com o gerente...

-Ah... ele não se encontra no momento ...-Disse a garota –Mas tenho certeza que posso resolver quase tudo por ele...-Disse com um sorriso

-Bem..Eu vim tratar sobre a vaga oferecida ....-Disse Yuuki olhando diretamente para a garota

-Nossa ...você acredita que é a primeira a vir aqui !!!!-Disse com um sorriso –A propósito meu nome é Yori, e eu implorei para o gerente contratar mais alguém para ficar aqui ...Esse lugar fica lotado sabia!!!-Disse saindo de trás do balcão –Qual é seu nome??? –Perguntou curiosa

-Meu nome é Yuuki Kuran –Disse estendendo a mão para cumprimentar Yori – E eu preciso muito desse emprego, desculpe a sinceridade!!!! –Disse sorrindo meio sem jeito

-Olha Yuuki se depender de mim... Você está contratada!!! Você parece ser alguém esforçada –Disse Yori olhando para Yuuki com curiosidade – Engraçado Yuuki... eu sinto uma aura muito intensa saindo de perto de você –Disse Yori tirando do bolso uma pedra curiosa, que mais parecia um pêndulo...E indo em direção de Yuuki

-Er..desculpe perguntar ..Mas o que é isso???-Perguntou Yuuki achando a situação muito estranha

-Shhhh.... Eu sei que ele deve estar aqui...-Disse Yori usando o pêndulo ao redor de Yuuki

-Ele??? Ele quem ????- Indagou Yuuki olhando em volta assustada

-Ora quem... Seu anjo !!!-Disse Yori como se fosse a coisa mais comum do mundo

-Desculpe...Mas não acredito nessas coisas ...-Disse Yuuki se afastando de Yori e sentando num banco próximo...

Zero olhou Yuuki tristemente, ele queria tanto confortá-la...Queria tanto tocá-la..Queria tanto que ela ao menos soubesse de sua existência, mas ele sabia que isso era impossível...Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma figura escondida no topo do armário, ao observar melhor Zero notou asas ...

-Hey..você –Disse Zero ao outro anjo que o observou com um sorriso cansado

-Oi companheiro –Disse o anjo pouco se movimentando para falar com Zero

-O que você está fazendo aí escondido???- Indagou Zero ao anjo-da-guarda que mais parecia um fugitivo

-Minha protegida é muito sensitiva, e sabe exatamente onde estou...-Disse o anjo com pequenas olheiras – Ela faz loucuras para que eu me exponha para ela...-Disse o anjo tristemente, já fui punido diversas vezes por isso ...-Disse o anjo tristemente

-Qual seu nome ???-Perguntou Zero curioso

-Meu nome é Ichijou - Falou o anjo contente por conhecer outro companheiro –E o seu ???

-Meu nome é Zero –Disse Zero voando na direção de Ichijou que continuava escondido

-Você sentiu isso yuuki???-Indagou Yori enquanto seu pêndulo se mexia sendo ignorada por Yuuki que esperava ansiosa o gerente

-Sabe amigo... Você é o primeiro anjo que converso em décadas –Disse Ichijou com um sorriso – Yori não tem amigos... – Disse tristemente enquanto observava Yori olhar fixamente para onde ambos estavam

-Será que ela consegue nos ver ???-Indagou Zero esperançoso

-Não...Mas ela sente nossa presença ...-Disse Ichijou encolhendo um pouco suas asas e tentando desaparecer dali

-Você é estranho Ichijou ..-Disse Zero enquanto ria com a situação, foi quando a porta da loja se abriu e um rapaz loiro e vestido de forma excêntrica adentrou a loja ...

- Aidou-san!!!!!- Exclamou Yori com a chegada do rapaz

Aidou mirou rapidamente Yori, mas sua atenção se dirigiu a Yuuki que logo se levantou para cumprimentá-lo...

- Quem é você???-Perguntou Aidou curioso

-Essa é Yuuki e veio aqui pela vaga que estamos oferecendo – Disse Yori animada

-Não perguntei para você Yori – Disse Aidou tirando os óculos escuros e passando a mão em seus cabelos os tornando mais rebeldes

-Desculpe Aidou-san –Disse Yori com um longo suspiro fazendo Yuuki perceber algo estranho entre os dois, mas resolveu ignorar porque ela precisava daquela vaga ..

-Er...com licença –Disse Yuuki interrompendo clima pesado do ambiente –Meu nome é Yuuki e gostaria que o senhor me desse a chance de trabalhar aqui –Disse Yuuki mirando Aidou que voltava a atenção para ela- Olhe trouxe meu currículo e...-Mas Yuuki foi interrompida por Aidou colocando o dedo indicador em seus lábios, fazendo Zero se irritar e sair rapidamente do lado de Ichijou e se colocar na frente de Yuuki, mas ao que parecia era inútil para deter Aidou...

-Primeiro...Não me chame de Senhor !!!-Disse Aidou ignorando todas as ações de Zero contra ele– Sou muito jovem e bonito pra ser chamado assim ....-Disse chegando próximo a ela e fazendo Zero se irritar, fazendo Yori mirar em direção a ele– Segundo o emprego é seu ...Você é bonitinha e menos estranha que a minha primeira funcionária, só essas opções já te fazem merecedoras da vaga ...-Disse por fim indo em direção ao seu escritório que ficava no andar superior da loja – A propósito seu trabalho começa amanhã ás 7 horas ...seja pontual!!!!-Disse por fim sumindo após subir os últimos degraus deixando as duas garotas sozinhas

Yori olhou Yuuki tristemente, enquanto colocava seu pêndulo de cristal de volta em seu bolso e sentava de volta atrás no balcão...

-Ele me odeia ...-Disse Yori suspirando enquanto mirava Yuuki de relance –Parabéns por conseguir o emprego!!!! Vamos ser amigas de serviço agora...-Disse logo recuperando o sorriso

Yuuki a observou e sorriu calorosamente

-Espero que nos tornemos não só amigas de trabalho ...-Disse deixando Yori muito feliz

Zero observou as duas e voou em direção a Ichijou que o observava curioso...

-Quem é aquele cara???- Perguntou Zero irritado para Ichijou

-É o dono da loja, o nome dele é Aidou...-Disse Ichijou observando Zero

-Onde está o anjo dele???-Perguntou Zero sem encontrar o anjo embora procurasse em volta

-Ah... Só a vi três vezes...-Disse Ichijou –O nome dela é Rima, pelo que sei ela não o acompanha muito...-Disse sem entender o interesse pelo anjo do outro humano

-Ela tem que controlar os impulsos desse cara...Afinal é pra isso que servimos!!!-Disse Zero inconformado com a situação

-Porque você está tão revoltado...-Perguntou Ichijou –Ela é apenas sua protegida....

-Não te interessa..-Disse Zero observando Yuuki se retirar da loja- Adeus...-Disse Zero seguindo sua protegida....

Anoiteceu, e Yuuki estava muito empolgada com seu emprego que se iniciaria naquela manhã. Zero ao contrário estava aflito e andava para um lado e para o outro... Ele não queria que Yuuki se aproximasse de Aidou de jeito nenhum, afinal ele não servia para ela, ninguém servia...Foi quando ele viu Yuuki sair do apartamento e como de costume a seguiu...

-Porque está saindo tão tarde yuuki...???-Indagou Zero sem que Yuuki respondesse

-Tenho que comprar leite para o ..- Disse Yuuki para si mesma, o que fez Zero se acalmar um pouco...

Yuuki seguia despreocupada para a loja de conveniência que ficava próximo de onde ela morava, a noite estava agitada, então isso deu confiança para que seguisse sem medo por aquele caminho. A rua em que estava à loja de conveniência era separada por uma avenida movimentada, porém Yuuki seguiu confiante ao ver o sinal vermelho. Zero estava agitado, seus sentidos lhe diziam que algo estava errado, foi quando se deparou com um carro em alta velocidade vindo em direção a Yuuki, ele não pensou em mais nada usou seus poderes para jogá-la em direção ao lado seguro da calçada, e dessa forma livrá-la da morte certa...E assim o fez mesmo sabendo das conseqüências...

O carro passou por ele sem atingi-lo, ao ver yuuki em segurança do outro lado seu coração tranqüilizou-se, mas ao se aproximar viu que havia sangue por toda a parte...Ela não estava acordando...

-NÃOOOOOOOOOOO –Gritou Zero em desespero, o amor de sua vida não podia morrer ali...Ele a tinha salvado..Ele não ia aceitar aquele destino...

Muitas pessoas começavam a se amontoar ao redor dela, Zero chorava enquanto suas asas cercavam o corpo de Yuuki...

-Não vou aceitar... –Dizia Zero enquanto tocava o rosto de yuuki que abriu os olhos ao sentir um toque quente em sua pele, o mesmo calor que sentira várias vezes e ouviu a voz que sempre achara ser apenas imaginação ...

-Quem é você ???-Perguntou Yuuki delirando

A população já havia ligado para a ambulância, e ao que parecia a garota havia acordado e estava erguendo os braços em delírio...

-Shhh.. não diga nada ... –Disse zero a tocando docemente

-Eu conheço você...eu já ouvi sua voz ...já vi seu rosto...-Dizia Yuuki enquanto tremia –Em meus sonhos....

-Não morra...fique comigo...-Implorava Zero, vendo Yuuki fechar os olhos sorrindo

Finalmente a ambulância chegara e recolhera Yuuki, ela seguia para o hospital, seus batimentos eram fracos ...Zero passava todo seu calor para mantê-la aquecida, ele não se permitiria perdê-la...Mas ao fechar os olhos seu corpo havia sido transportado para o céu, onde um conselho de anjos o observava...

-Porque estou aqui??? –Indagou Zero desesperado –Minha protegida está morrendo –Disse tentando voltar, mas ao que parecia seus poderes haviam desaparecido...

-Você violou as regras...-Disse um dos anjos –Usou seus poderes sem permissão mesmo após ser castigado inúmeras vezes e o pior se mostrou para ela....Isso é inaceitável!!!-Disse o anjo olhando para Zero –Você foi rebaixado..De agora em diante não será mais um protetor.. E aquela humana caso sobreviva, não terá nenhum...-Disse ganhando aprovação geral do conselho

-Vocês são loucos???- Disse Zero sem acreditar –Aqui é realmente o paraíso ou um júri ??? –Ela precisa de mim agora ...eu sou seu protetor!!!-Disse Zero em desespero

-Você será escoltado por outros anjos e não poderá descer a terra ...-Disse o anjo em tom feroz –VOCÊ SABE O QUE REVELOU PARA AQUELA HUMANA???

Zero não acreditava em tudo que ouvia....Seu coração lhe implorava para sair dali e voltar para Yuuki, mas seus poderes estavam limitados e suas asas estavam presas o impossibilitando de ver sua protegida, sua amada, os anjos dali só se importavam com as regras, mas ninguém sabia da dor que se passava em seu coração...O momento em que mais queria estar do lado de sua protegida fora impedido por conta da punição divina dos anjos e agora o que ele poderia fazer ???

Gente, espero que estejam gostando dessa fic... Se estiverem gostando ou odiando deixem reviews pra que eu possa saber tá ...não custa nadinha e vai deixar uma ficwritter muitooooooooooooo feliz __ / Obrigada ^__^


	3. Acordo

Acordo

Zero tentava a todo custo se livrar dos anjos que estavam escoltando sua ida até o lugar em que iria ficar preso antes de ser enviado para seu novo posto ... Mas a única coisa em seus pensamentos era Yuuki....

-Anjo Zero... Tente se conformar com seu destino –Disse um anjo aloirado que segurava firme os braços de Zero –Nós somos servos de Deus.. Não podemos desobedecer às ordens supremas..

-Não me importa...-Disse Zero tentando se livrar do braço que o segurava – Quero ver minha protegida!!!!

-Não é permitido a nós sentimentos anjo..Se conforme com sua posição..E obedeça aos superiores...-Disse outro anjo com cabelos prateados que segurava zero firmemente

-Não me importo com nada que vocês estão dizendo... Vocês não sabem a dor que sinto agora ...Ninguém aqui poderia saber... Só se importam com regras idiotas...e posições estúpidas...-Disse Zero conseguindo finalmente se livrar dos anjos que o olharam surpresos

-Como você conseguiu se soltar....???- Questionou o anjo aloirado surpreso, afinal Zero não deveria ter nenhum poder naquele momento como ele poderia enfrentar dois anjos com plenos poderes ???

-Não vou obedecer ordens de ninguém... Se os céus ignoram minha dor ...Não quero mais ficar aqui –Disse Zero quando ouviu uma corneta, e ele conhecia esse sinal... Se não saísse dali logo iria estar cercado de anjos em poucos instantes, ele não iria aceitar as imposições daquele júri estúpido...Mas antes que Zero pudesse pensar em alguma rota de fuga.... Já estava cercado por inúmeros anjos que o olhavam com desdém... Foi então que ele ouviu uma voz...

-Uhuhuhuhuhuhu...Pobre anjo...-Disse um voz sedutora

-Quem está falando comigo ? –Indagou Zero olhando para os lados e vendo vários anjos se aproximarem.. Mas nenhum deles parecia falar...

-Anjo Zero..Se renda antes que as conseqüências sejam piores –Disse um anjo com cabelos negros e porte avantajado

-Nunca!!!-Disse Zero –Não fiz nada de errado...Não aceito o que vocês querem fazer comigo!!!!- Zero não pôde falar mais nada... Ele sentiu-se ser arremessado de um lado para o outro, ele sabia que sofreria por ter desobedecido as ordens de seus superiores...E o castigo começaria agora...

-Uhuhuhuhu... Eles não vão te ouvir anjo... No paraíso só tem hipócritas!!! –Disse a voz que parecia ecoar mais e mais na mente de Zero

-Quem está falando comigo???-Indagou Zero enquanto suas asas eram esmagadas e rastros de sangue começavam a correr nos céus do "paraíso"...

-Uhuhuhuh...Não interessa quem eu sou anjo..Interessa o que eu posso te oferecer...-Disse a voz sedutora

-QUEM É VOCÊ??? –Gritou Zero enquanto balançava sua cabeça sem entender de onde vinha tal voz que perturbava seu coração... Enquanto isso alguns anjos riam vendo Zero gritar coisas sem sentido

-Shhhhh...Porque a revolta anjo???? Olhe sua posição... Está sendo agredido pelos teus irmãos e te revoltas contra mim...Uhuhuhuhuhuhu – Ria a voz misteriosa zombando de Zero – Você tem duas escolhas .... Vir comigo ou sofrer pelas mãos daqueles que tu chamas de irmãos –Disse a voz sarcástica

-Prove que não é uma alucinação!!!- Disse Zero para a voz arrancando gargalhadas dos anjos que estavam ao seu redor, afinal na visão deles o que se via era um anjo gritando e falando sozinho...

-Uhuhuhuh...que exigência hein anjo... Muito bem!!!- Disse a voz então Zero ouviu um pequeno estalo e ao seu redor pôde ver todos os anjos que lhe agrediam paralisarem

-Inacreditável...Mas..mas como???-Indagou Zero ouvindo um riso cínico

-Satisfeito??? Ou quer que eu os desperte para eu ver de camarote você ser depenado???-Disse a voz zombateira

-Não ficarei mais.. Não posso aceitar as imposições dos céus ...-Disse Zero olhando pela última vez o paraíso onde nascera...Mas para ele seu paraíso era ao lado de Yuuki...

-Ótimo !!!–Disse a voz e em poucos segundos Zero estava num lugar sombrio com vários rostos o observando com curiosidade, e no topo de uma elevação havia um homem sentado num trono

-Você é.... Você...-Zero não podia acreditar em quem via...

-Olá anjo....Acho que não devia fazer essa cara para o seu salvador não?-Disse o homem com grandes asas negras, manto negro e rosto perfeito o olhando com desdém –Creio que lá em cima eu deva ser bem conhecido não?

-Sim... O anjo caído...-Disse Zero ainda sem acreditar nas palavras que saiam de seus lábios, então a memória lhe trouxe lampejos de Yuuki enquanto recitava passagens da Bíblia ensinadas em seu antigo orfanato...

Flash Back

Zero estava com sua cabeça encostada nos ombros de Yuuki, ela lia o pequeno livro em sua mão com curiosidade, suas sobrancelhas franziam a todo instante..Ao que parecia era difícil assimilar aquela informação....Então Zero sussurrou em seu ouvido...

-Leia Yuuki....Até que você compreenda –Disse carinhoso então Yuuki começou a recitar as palavras do livro...

"Conta a lenda que Deus possuía vários anjos... Mas um deles era especial... Ele se chamava Lúcifer. Ele era o mais forte e o mais belo de todos os serafins. Então, Deus lhe deu uma posição de destaque entre todos os seus se tornou orgulhoso de seu poder, e começou a se recusar em prestar serviços para uma das criações de Deus : O homem .Chegou o momento em que Lúcifer não admitiu mais acatar ordens de um ser que julgava ser inferior a ele, então revoltou-se contra Deus, a quem devia adorar. O Arcanjo Miguel liderou as hostes de Deus na luta contra Lúcifer e suas legiões de anjos corrompidos; já os anjos leais a Deus o derrotaram e o expulsaram do céu, juntamente com seus seguidores...

Dizem que Lúcifer nunca se conformou em ser menos que Deus, e que procura corromper mais anjos afim de uma nova guerra....Outros dizem que nunca ouve tal luta e que Deus quis apenas se desfazer de Lúcifer por ser tão perfeito, que temia sua própria criação...."

-Não entendo...Porque Lúcifer faria algo como se rebelar por causa de nós ...-Disse Yuuki mais para si do que para qualquer ouvinte ali, porém Zero respondeu a sua pequena protegida

-Ele é o mau da história Yuuki...Não precisamos entender o lado dele!!!-Disse Zero como se fosse a coisa mais normal de se dizer...

Depois disso Yuuki fez uma careta e deixou o livro sobre a escrivaninha, indo dormir não encontrando sentido nas palavras de seu livro...

Fim do Flash Back

-É...me chamam de várias coisas mesmo –Suspirou sem ânimo –Lúcifer, demônio, anjo das trevas ...Me chame de Kaname, é meu nome verdadeiro !!!-Disse Kaname saindo de seu trono e se aproximando de Zero que se afastava a cada passo dado por Kaname –Do que você tem medo anjo...Não adianta querer voltar atrás, as conseqüências por ter apenas estado aqui te fariam sofrer anos preso a duras penas...Ou se esqueceu que se tivesse te deixado lá você teria sido surrado até desfalecer???-Disse Kaname olhando Zero finalmente cair aos seus pés de cansaço, além da dor de suas asas quebradas...

Nesse momento alguns demônios começaram a rir do estado de Zero, porém Kaname os olhou malignamente os fazendo parar no mesmo instante, afinal já estivera naquele mesmo estado... Ou pior ...Mas não queria se lembrar desses fatos do passado agora...

-Então anjo...Vi seus pensamentos cheios de desejo e ódio...Mas o motivo ainda não sei qual é? –Indagou Kaname para Zero que o olhava sem entender

-Como você entrou nos meus pensamentos...Como soube que não queria mais aquilo? –Indagou Zero vendo Kaname ajoelhar-se e olha-lo nos olhos para só depois sussurrar em seu ouvido

-Já fui exatamente como você...-Dizendo isso estalou seus dedos e as asas de Zero se restauraram dando forças para que ele se levantasse

-Bom anjo.. Você quer algo..E eu também faremos um acordo...?-Indagou Kaname sugestivamente

-O que teria a lhe oferecer??? –Disse Zero com um sorriso triste – O que quero tem um valor alto demais...

-Experimente falar anjo...-Disse Kaname dando as costas para Zero e se aproximando de uma de suas servas - Posso lhe oferecer muito mais do que imagina por um preço mínimo...Digamos assim –Disse Kaname enquanto sua serva oferecia algo parecido a uma fruta a Kaname através de seus próprios lábios sendo beijada folgosamente por Kaname... Zero olhava aquilo com espanto...Afinal, não havia tal coisa no paraíso...

-Me chame de Zero...-Disse timidamente fazendo Kaname interromper o beijo para olhá-lo sarcástico

-Certo Zero... O que você mais deseja ?- Indagou Kaname abrindo suas asas negras dando-lhe um ar mais imponente ainda

-O que mais desejo é ficar ao lado da minha protegida –Disse Zero quando sentiu algo arder em seu pescoço

-Esse é nosso contrato Zero... Essa marca é o símbolo do nosso acordo!!! –Disse Kaname- Te darei o que você quer....Mas em troca você me dará sua alma!!!- Disse Kaname que num estalar de dedos fez o cenário mudar para um hospital onde Yuuki era operada

-YUUKIIII!!!!!!!!-Gritou Zero agitando suas asas tentando alcança-la sendo impedido por Kaname

-Ela não pode mais te sentir Zero.. Você não é mais seu anjo...-Disse Kaname

-Quero ficar ao lado dela....-Disse Zero num tom desesperado

-A vida dela não está em minhas mãos Zero...Depende da vontade "dele" –Disse Kaname –Quanto a você vou realizar seu desejo... –Disse Kaname se aproximando de Zero para no fim sussurrar –Não grite muito...

Zero então mudou de cenário, estava num lugar estranho coberto de árvores não se via ninguém por perto, ao tentar mover suas asas sentiu seu corpo começar a queimar, uma dor profunda arder em seus ossos, Zero começou a gritar, a doe era alucinante, algo em seu peito doía ele mal podia se mover, um formigamento se iniciou na ponta de seus dedos ardendo até o fim de sua espinha....Zero não entendia o que estava acontecendo a dor era insuportável...Foi então que ouviu gritos do lugar onde estava...

-Olhem esse homem...Ele está tendo uma convulsão- Disse um senhor ,que parecia ser um caçador, vendo Zero no chão tremer sem nenhuma vestimenta

-Terá sido ele atacado por marginais??? Ele está sem roupa alguma ...-Disse outro idoso vendo Zero agonizar de dor –Vamos levá-lo para o hospital –Sugeriu o homem para o amigo que prontamente carregou Zero até seu veículo e rumou para o hospital mais próximo...

-Yuuki- Era tudo que os homens ouviam Zero proferir enquanto agonizava

Kaname observava tudo aquilo de seu trono, enquanto algumas servas o alimentavam e satisfaziam seus caprichos...

-Ao que parece o ar da vida foi extramente dolorosa ao anjo....-Disse Kaname –Só espero que essa humana não morra ou todos os meus planos estarão liquidados –Disse Kaname observando a roda do destino girar ao seu favor...

Obrigada as pessoas que lêem meus trabalhos e por favor reviews..não custa nadinha fazer um ficwritter feliz... aperte o botãozinho verde e escreva seu coment \o/


	4. Voice

Gente... Desculpa a demora __ Obrigada a todos que lêem essa fic e acompnham meus trabalhos...Nessa fic foi usada a música IRIS do goo goo dolls ...Por favor escutem junto com o fic __ Ah e por favor reviews se forem ler OBRIGADA *3*

**Voice**

**" Para que o mal seja liberto é necessário corromper duas almas... A de um ser divino e do elo entre o bem e o mal : O homem .**

**Quando o pecado supremo for consumado... O mal dissipará pela terra. E aquilo que é conhecido como paraíso cairá...."**

Yuuki ouvia vozes ecoarem em sua mente vazia de pensamentos, o frio era a sua única certeza naquele momento, não apenas um frio em seu corpo gelado pela falta de sangue, mas um frio em sua alma que parecia congelar mais e mais ... Algo que ela não sabia explicar estava longe dela.... De seu coração... Então o frio foi tomando conta de seus sentidos e as vozes de antes foram ficando cada vez mais distantes...

-A paciente está sem pressão... ADRENALINA - Gritava o médico enquanto puxava o desfibrilador a fim de reanimar Yuuki, ao que parecia só um milagre poderia salvar a garota agora....

Enquanto isso os dois homens levavam Zero que parecia tremer, e embora estivesse sido agasalhado pelos homens, sua temperatura parecia a cada momento baixar mais e mais...O que preocupava mais os homens, que por sorte finalmente chegaram ao seu destino ...

-Ajudem... Tem um doente aqui - Disse o homem nervoso a um enfermeiro que estava fumando fora do hospital, que ao ouvir o pedido logo chamou mais enfermeiros que puderam carregar Zero até a emergência, ao que parecia o corpo de Zero estava em hipotermia.

-Esse paciente deve ir para a emergência agora - Disse o enfermeiro Chefe que via o estado de Zero piorar e mais

-Mas senhor... A sala de emergência está ocupada no momento...-Disse um enfermeiro aflito

-Não me interessa... Salvar vidas é nosso dever!!!-Disse o Enfermeiro-Chefe invadindo a sala de emergência onde Yuuki era reanimada...

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-Desista Senhor.. –Disse uma enfermeira próxima para o médico que lutava para preservar a vida de Yuuki - Ela perdeu sangue demais e sua cabeça foi duramente atingida...

-Não posso desistir!!!!-Dizia o médico incansável - ADRENALINA !!!!- Gritou, ao perceber que ninguém lhe dava ouvido ele mesmo preparou uma dose e injetou no coração de Yuuki....Mas ao que parecia ela não reagia, foi quando uma voz começou a ser ouvida na sala...

-Hora da morte...23:30 –Disse uma enfermeira após sentir o pulso de Yuuki cobrindo-a em seguida...

-Yuuki...-Sibilava Zero sem abrir os olhos e ainda tremendo de frio, seus lábios estavam tão roxos que mais se assemelhavam ao de um cadáver

-Eu não consigo entender...-Dizia o enfermeiro-chefe- Este jovem era para estar em choque... De que forma ele ainda consegue falar? –Olhou o enfermeiro para o médico buscando respostas

-Yuuki...Yuuki- Sibilava Zero sem parar como um mantra, atraindo os olhares de todos na sala de emergência

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

E eu poderia desistir da eternidade para te tocar  
Pois sei que você de alguma maneira me sente  
Você é mais próximo do paraíso que poderei estar  
E eu não quero ir para casa agora

PI PI PI PI PI PI....

-O que é isso???- Disse uma enfermeira voltando seu olhar para o monitor que havia sido colocado junto de Yuuki – Será que....DOUTOR!!!!!-Gritou a enfermeira vendo que não era um defeito na máquina, mas que a paciente havia reanimado...

-Mas como???-Perguntava-se o médico vendo que Yuuki ainda apresentava dificuldade em respirar – OXIGÊNIO!!!! –Exigiu o médico – Levem-na à UTI, e disponibilizem bolsas de sangue, ela ainda corre risco de morte...-Disse por fim se voltando para Zero que parecia exausto, mas por algum milagre não havia entrado em coma....

2 DIAS DEPOIS .....

-Não quero mais ficar aqui Doutor...-Dizia Yuuki inquieta na enfermaria em que havia sido reposicionada

-Sabia que quase perdeu sua vida? –Rebateu o médico inconformado com a teimosia de sua paciente

-Doutor ..Assine os documentos de transferência do jovem 346 –Disse uma enfermeira interrompendo os exames de rotina de Yuuki

-Ah sim!!! Hoje você vai ganhar um companheiro de quarto Yuuki..-Disse o médico assinando os documentos para seguir com suas visitas posteriores

-Quem é Yuuki?- Perguntou a mesma confusa

-Eu já falei que é você –Disse o médico – Como você quer sair se perdeu a memória Yuuki? –Disse o médico bagunçando o cabelo da mesma

-Ele tem nome? –Perguntou Yuuki curiosa

-Ele ainda não despertou Yuuki, mas quer saber um segredo- Disse o médico com um sorriso – O único nome que ele pronunciou desde quando chegou ao hospital foi o seu...

Falando essas palavras o médico se retirou do recinto deixando Yuuki confusa, mas principalmente ansiosa em conhecer o rapaz... Afinal talvez ele soubesse algo sobre ela mesma...

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

E tudo que eu posso saborear é este momento  
E tudo que eu posso respirar é a sua vida  
Porque mais cedo ou mais tarde isso acabará  
Eu só não quero te perder esta noite

Passadas algumas horas uma cama foi sendo levada com um paciente para o quarto de Yuuki que olhou curiosa colocarem equipamentos de medir batimentos ligados ao seu corpo, além de soro e uma máscara de oxigênio, ao que parecia ele estava em pior estado que ela...

-Moça...Você pode me fazer um favor? –Perguntou a enfermeira vendo Yuuki olhar o companheiro de quarto com curiosidade

-Sim...-Disse Yuuki vendo a enfermeira se aproximar de seu leito

-Você poderia apertar o alarme da sua cabeceira... Caso o paciente 346 apresente alguma reação ? –Questionou a enfermeira – É que hoje meu turno está cheio, e não poderei ficar vindo aqui de 20 em 20 minutos checar esse paciente... - Disse a enfermeira que parecia cansada

-Claro...-Disse Yuuki –Não se preocupe com isso...Eu ficarei de olho nele!!! –Disse por fim com um sorriso

-Obrigada... Como agradecimento da próxima vez em que vier aqui trago uma fruta da ala de atendimento particular – Disse a enfermeira dando uma piscadela e saindo em seguida do quarto deixando Yuuki e Zero sozinhos....

Embora Yuuki soubesse que deveria permanecer em repouso absoluto, levantou-se da cama curiosa com seu companheiro de quarto.... Afinal aquele misterioso ser não tinha nome ao que parecia e segundo seu médico pronunciara seu nome repetidas vezes o que só aumentara sua curiosidade... Ao se aproximar do leito de Zero seu coração estranhamente palpitava e seu corpo parecia se encher de um sentimento inexplicável.... Algo como saudade, nostalgia e angústia....

-Quem é esse garoto...?-Se questionou Yuuki chegando perto de Zero, mas estranhamente ela não pode se conter em apenas olhar...De alguma forma ela era atraída por aquele desconhecido tão singular – Ele é tão bonito...-Sibilou Yuuki ao tocar na pele fria de Zero

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

E eu não quero que o mundo me veja  
Porque não creio que entenderiam  
Quando tudo estiver destruído  
Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou

PI PI PI PI PI PI PI PI

De repente o equipamento começou a disparar, ao que parecia os batimentos de Zero estavam subindo cada vez mais o que fez Yuuki se desesperar, mas ao tentar sair de perto de Zero para chamar a enfermeira, foi impedida, pois Zero a segurou pelo braço...

-Yuuki...-Disse Zero ainda sem abrir os olhos

-Quem é você??? –Perguntou Yuuki confusa, de alguma forma se seus batimentos pudessem ser medidos eles estariam em maior arritmia que os de Zero

-Posso sentir que é você...-Disse Zero com a voz embargada para só então começar a soltar lágrimas entre seus olhos ainda fechados

-Quem é você? Porque está chorando? –Perguntava Yuuki sem entender – Você me conhece?

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive

E você não pode lutar contra as lágrimas que não vem  
Ou o momento da verdade em suas mentiras  
Quando tudo parece como nos filmes  
Sim, você sangra apenas para saber que está vivo

Então Zero finalmente abriu os olhos, a claridade o cegou por alguns momentos... Depois de alguns segundos seus olhos, agora humanos, foram pouco a pouco se acostumando a sua nova realidade, os cheiros vindos de toda parte, mas principalmente dela... Eram quase aquilo que sempre imaginara ser...Os sons, até a dor de seus pulmões ao respirar ...Aquelas sensações eram algo completamente novo.. Até o simples toque de pele era algo que palavras não poderiam definir...Principalmente sentir o calor da pele da pessoa que ele nascera para amar...

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

E eu não quero que o mundo me veja  
Porque não creio que entenderiam  
Quando tudo estiver destruído  
Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou

-Você me conhece? Diga-me quem sou eu ?-Pedia Yuuki para o jovem desconhecido

-Yuuki ... Eu sempre estive ao seu lado... –Disse Zero que ao tentar chegar mais perto acabou por trazer Yuuki junto ao seu corpo

-Eu não me lembro de nada....-Disse Yuuki se sentindo totalmente completa ao ficar perto daquele jovem estranho, ao que parecia todos seus medos eram cessados apenas com um simples contato...

-Eu tive tanto medo de te perder... Tanto medo de não ficar mais perto de você... –Dizia Zero aspirando o cheiro de Yuuki que para ele era doce e puro... –Se te perdesse eu morreria ... Eu só nasci para proteger você ...-Dizia Zero tentando buscar palavras que achava nunca poder pronunciar para Yuuki

-Eu não entendo.... –Dizia Yuuki – Você faz parte da minha família ??? Você sabe se tenho mãe, pai ou irmãos? –Perguntava Yuuki tentando conhecer sobre si mesma

-Você tem a mim Yuuki...-Disse Zero fazendo Yuuki finalmente olhar em seus olhos

I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

E eu não quero que o mundo me veja  
Porque não creio que entenderiam  
Quando tudo estiver destruído  
Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou

-O que você é para mim ???–Perguntou Yuuki olhando intensamente para os olhos singulares de Zero

-Eu sou....–Mas antes que Zero pudesse continuar a porta do quarto foi aberta trazendo olhares cheios de dúvida e surpresa da enfermeira responsável pelo monitoramento de ambos....

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am

Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou (x4)

Longe dali Kaname observava os acontecimentos com um sorriso...

-Mais um pouco e meus planos de milênios poderão funcionar...- Gargalhou por fim sendo acompanhados de inúmeros demônios esperando a hora de finalmente agir ....


End file.
